


Belong

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Gen, Home, Homesickness, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "But aren't you already home, Hyunjoon-ah?"





	Belong

It was raining outside. Again. Sangyeon told them to shut the windows so the rain won't get inside, and Jacob asked them to increase the temperature of their heater before sleeping because the weather was getting colder. Kevin and Changmin were sleeping soundly on their bunkbeds, but Hyunjoon wasn't.

Couldn't.

The harsh pelting of the rain against the glass would have lulled him to sleep most nights, with the added soreness of his muscles and heavy eyes after practice. But tonight, it wasn't helping. It was a restless sort of tired, but Hyunjoon knew exactly why he was still up.

His mother had left him a long message when he missed her call for the day. She said he misses him and asked when their schedule would be free enough for her to visit, or for Hyunjoon to come back to Busan even for a weekend.

Hyunjoon didn't know, so he left her on read.

He missed Busan. The blue water and the salty air that wafts in and rests heavy on his skin, the beautiful beaches he grew up in, the feeling of sand sifting through his toes as he runs up to his father, laughing, carefree, so full of life. Seoul, while being the very place his dreams could come true, was nothing but a grey streak of blocks, work, and people.

It was different. It wasn't where Hyunjoon belongs. It wasn't home.

He looked over at his roommates. Kevin was snoring softly, the Finn plushie hanging precariously over the edge of his bed, about to fall over. Changmin was cuddling the elephant stuffie close to his chest, eyes shut tight. They seemed at peace, and Hyunjoon wondered if they felt like they belonged at Seoul.

It was half past 2 a.m., they have practice tomorrow again, and Hyunjoon knew he had to be there. He missed an entire comeback due to his leg, and he's determined to be the secret weapon of The Boyz again, so he's working extra hard. He couldn't afford to miss practice.

He padded out of his room, holding his bulbasaur plushie tightly. The maknae line had received the matching bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle plushies from their hyungs together for their last Children's Day, and for Hyunjoon, his plushie helped him sleep sometimes when his mind is in overdrive ans refuses sleep.

Sunwoo was sleeping in the living room again, huddled under blankets with the bright orange charmander plushie peeking from the mess of fabric. Hyunjoon paused to tuck Sunwoo in properly, minding that the younger was about to fall off the couch.

Hyunjoon reached his destination: Juyeon's room. He entered quietly, knowing Younghoon was a sensitive sleeper. Juyeon was asleep, an arm dangling at the edge of the lower bunk, seemingly inviting Hyunjoon to come over.

"Hyung?"

Juyeon's eyes fluttered open slowly, hazily focusing on Hyunjoon after a moment. "Hm?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Without hesitation, Juyeon moved farther into his bed, creating enough space for Hyunjoon to go under the blankets and lay his head on Juyeon's arm. "Is it the rain?" Juyeon asked in a whisper, one hand coming to pull the younger closer to his chest.

"I miss home." Hyunjoon whispered back.

There was a short silence, Juyeon gently combing through the younger's hair, massaging the scalp. The rain seemed to have lessened for a bit, and Hyunjoon's eyes grew heavy, chasing rest.

"But aren't you already home, Hyunjoon-ah?"

It was warm. Juyeon smelled like the new fabric conditioner Haknyeon wanted to try out and slipped into the shopping cart when they were buying groceries last week. Younghoon's nightlight, a gift from Changmin and Chanhee, casted a soft rosy glow around the room. Hyunjoon remembered he had gone to bed wearing Hyunjae's shirt that he picked up from their shared laundry with Eric.

Hyunjoon suddenly felt lighter.

No, he wasn't in Busan anymore. He wasn't running along the golden sand and feeling the wind through his hair and hitting his face anymofe. He was in Seoul, riding in black vans, passing through monotonous blocks of commerce, sweat damping his hair.

But he was home.

In his hyung's arms, in their messy dorm room.

All twelve of them may be far from where they came from, but they are now each other's home, and together they will strive for a future they all dream of as well. And Hyunjoon knew. He belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, i am in soft hours~ i'm about to leave for college in a few days and i'm really sad because it's so far away from my own home and so i couldn't sleep and decided to just be productive and write instead! Ta-dA~
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed :>
> 
> thank you for reading, have a good day!!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
